


Band of Exiles

by Maggie_Maye



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Maye/pseuds/Maggie_Maye
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, but I wanted to focus more on the Band of Exiles.Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Most of this is complete smut, but I try to give it a plot. :-)





	1. Poker Night

Lucien’s POV

Why do I get myself into these situations? Spending my evening, sitting in a rundown tavern surrounded by mortals, in the midst of another unending game of poker. I really need to learn to tell Jurian ‘no’. “Lucien, your bet. Are you still playing?”, Jurian asked. “Of course.”, I replied tersely. It wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have a crappy hand, or, I guess a proclivity to cheat. A benefit of my golden eye is the ability to identify people who are being ‘less than honest’. “I fold, I’m out of the game.” I announce. Jurian shot me a questioning look. “I’m heading back to the estate, I have way too much paperwork. 

The chilly air was a welcome change to the stale air of the tavern. The walk to the estate was a relief. Time to clear my head and enjoy the silence. The few men out on the road eye me warily. The estate has become almost like a prison to me. Constant paperwork, correspondence, and negotiations between the Fae and humans. 

Opening my door to my room is always a relief. I decorated everything to my taste. Deep auburn curtains and quilts. Accents of gold lighten the room and give it a warm feeling. It’s one of the few places I welcome the colors of autumn. 

I sit on the chest at the end of my bed and unlace my boots and kick them off. I remove my tunic and shirt and stretch my arms and my back. The cool air in my room against my bare chest causes me to get goosebumps, but the cool air is a welcome feeling. 

I unbuckle my belt and let my trousers drop to the floor. I grab a pair of loose cotton pants from the armoire and put them on. I debate gathering my laundry to make things easier for the maid, maybe I will later, right now I need to start sorting out some of my mountain of paperwork. 

I’ve stalled enough, I walk over to my desk. The surface is covered in paperwork and unopened correspondence. With a sigh, I sit down in my chair and try to get motivated. The first step is to sort out contracts and negotiations and correspondence. 

After what seems like hours, I’m interrupted by Jurian clearing his throat at my door. Jurian has been my nearest ally and closest friend in the Band of Exiles. Despite our friendship, this is the first time he has ever been to my rooms. The heat in his gaze catches me off guard. It causes an unexpected warmth to pool in groin. “What do I this unexpected visit?” I asked. “Just making sure everything is ok after your hasty departure from the game.” Jurian replied. “I grew tired of losing and being suffocated in the hot air of the tavern.” I still can’t bring myself to look away from the heated gaze from the man leaning against my door. 

I feel like I’m prey and he is a hungry predator wanting to toy with his meal. He stalks towards me just as I remember I am only wearing pants for bed, and they are doing nothing to hide the results of his gaze.   
Jurian leans over my shoulder and reads the letter I was responding too. Feeling the heat from his body leaning over me has all of my attention. Despite all the time we have been together, this is the closest we have been physically. He has a very imposing presence for being a mortal.

Jurian’s POV

If I were to be honest, I hate poker and I hate the stale, hot air of the tavern. The only reason I come here and play poker every night is to get Lucien out of the estate. “Lucien, your bet. Are you still playing?” “Of course.”, was his less than enthusiastic reply. These games can be so boring, all of the players have such obvious tells, except Lucien. “I call the bet and raise.” I just wish that, for once, someone would call my bluff. “I fold, I’m out of the game.”, Lucien announced. My eyes shot to Lucien. “I’m heading back to the estate. I have way too much paperwork.”, was his reply. 

I half-heartedly return to the game. Several hands later, I’m up quite a bit of gold. “I’m out gentlemen, hopefully I didn’t take all of your money.” I can’t stop my mind from wandering to Lucien. I know that him being Fae makes him an enemy in these territories. Damn it, I need to stop worrying about him. He has become quite a close friend in our Band of Exiles. I need to stop thinking of him, his flaming hair, russet eye, and the confidence that he always exudes. “Barkeep, bring me your best ale.” Maybe I can drink enough to stop wondering what he would look like shirtless and leaning over me. 

The ale helps pass the time and empty my thoughts. I step out into the chilly air and begin my walk back to the estate. I let my thoughts wander. I can imagine Lucien awake, sitting at his desk, still in his tunic and pants, working on whatever he does. I would love to see his hair let down and run my fingers through it. 

I let myself into the estate. Like usual, it is dead silent. It has been quiet since Vassa went back to her master for the time being. I head up to my rooms, I need to get some sleep. Maybe find a way to ease the pressure building in my trousers thinking of Lucien. It doesn’t help that my room is directly across the hall from the object of my desire. I’m shocked to see his door open a crack and candlelight burning. 

I lean against the door and listen to him mumbling to himself as he works. I don’t want to draw any attention to me, I am too caught up in the site of him with no shirt on. The candlelight makes his tan skin glow. He has a much more muscular chest than I imagined. He should really lose his shirt more often. I feel like I had been staring at him for hours. The pressure of my hard dick against my trousers is driving me out of my mind. 

I clear my throat and his head shoots up to my gaze in shock. “What do I owe this unexpected visit?”, he drawls. “Just wanted to make sure everything is ok after your hasty departure from the game.” I ask. I’m trying not to let my focus shift to his glorious chest. “I grew tired of losing and being suffocated in the hot air of the tavern.” He replies. My feet seem to have a mind of their own as I find myself sauntering towards the sexy Fae male in front of me. As I get closer I am pleasantly surprised to see him wearing nothing but some loose pants, which are doing nothing to hide his response to my heated gaze. I lose my focus as I notice the trail of fiery hair leading into the waist band of his pants. I lean over his shoulder and pretend to be interested in his paperwork. 

I hope that he can tell the very visceral reaction I am having being this close to him. The cinnamon and smoke scent of him will always be my favorite smell. As I continue to lean over him, I hear his breath catch and I hope that he is just as hot as I am. Luckily, his pants are making it clear that he is having a similar reaction to me. It is almost too much to see his eyes glaze over as he takes in my hard dick straining to have release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Adding another facet to the back story.

Chapter 2 

Lucien POV

I can feel the heat creeping up my neck and onto my face. I’m gripping the paper tight enough to stop my hands from shaking. Nervously, I lick my lips.   
Jurian is so close that I can smell the ale on his breath. If I turned my head, our lips would meet.

Suddenly, my commonsense kicks in, I can’t let this happen. I stumble out of my chair, pushing Jurian back. I shove my hands into my pockets to hide the effect he has had on my body. 

“I should be getting to bed. I have an early meeting between the lords of this town and the Spring Court”, I say with more certainty than I feel.  
I need all the rest I can get to mentally prepare to face Tamlin again. 

I can see the moment that Jurian realizes I am distancing myself from him. He stands back and stretches, which draws attention to a considerable bulge in his pants.   
“I should head to my room”, he says as he walks out. 

I lean against my closed door and gather my thoughts. I’m not sure why I am having such a strong reaction to another male. I’ve been with plenty of males before, it’s been decades since the last male I took to bed. 

Oh Gods, I’ll be facing the last male I had in my bed tomorrow. Tamlin, my High Lord, who would beg me for release. 

Get a grip Lucien, I can’t think with my cock tomorrow. 

I strip off my pants and lay in bed. My body is still hard and longing for release. I trail my hand down my chest and abdomen and grasp my cock. I begin pumping my hand up and down. I can imagine Jurian’s hand instead of my own. Picturing his eyes glaze over as my cock twitches for release. Just the image causes me to let out a moan as hot, sticky ropes of cum land on my abdomen. 

Finally, I drift off to sleep. I hope my meeting goes smoothly.

Jurian POV

Lucien looks absolutely, delicious with the blush creeping up his neck and face. I want to turn his head towards mine and feel his lips against mine. 

Suddenly, Lucien jumps up. He shakes his head and the glazed look leaves his eyes. Despite his attempt to hide it, the sign of his arousal is obvious. 

“I should be getting to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow between the lords of the town and the Spring Court.”, Lucien stammers quickly. 

I stand up and stretch, making no attempt to cover my arousal. 

“I should head to my room.” I say over my shoulder as I walk out. 

I open the door to my room and startle the maid. She quickly jumps away from the fireplace where she was stoking a fire.

As she walks towards me, she notices the bulge in my pants. A blush covers her face. 

-What’s your name, sweetheart?

-Mariane, my lord.

-Do you like what you see? 

She quickly licks her lips as she tries to look away.

Come over here Mariane, let me show you how it feels. 

She walks over to me and I press my body against her and kiss her roughly. Her hands are in my hair pulling me even closer to her. 

I quickly remove my pants and her eyes widen at the size of my member. She drops to her knees and takes me into her mouth. I grip her hair as she sucks and licks. I am imaging a much different person, flaming hair and full lips. She holds my cock in her mouth as my release shoots through me. 

Mariane rises and gently wipes her mouth as she says, “Goodnight” and quickly leaves.

I’ve never been so worked up by a male before. Maybe I should invite Mariane to bed next time. 

As I shut my door behind Mariane, I swear a I hear a moan from across the hall. My groin instantly tightens thinking that I could be the motivation behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am going to add a longer chapter this weekend. Please leave a Kudos or a comment. Thanks!!


	3. My Little Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely NSFW. I hope you enjoy my depiction of the relationship between Lucien and Tamlin. Please leave Kudos or a comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

I wake up slowly, thinking of last night. I really hope that things aren’t awkward with Jurian now. I’m still lying in bed when the maid comes in to run my bath. I wait until after she leaves and get out of bed and stretch. I’m still completely undressed from last night. I walk into the bathing room and lower myself into the steaming water. I need this relaxing start to my day. 

I dress in my most formal jacket and trousers. I make sure my knee height boots are polished and shining. My hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail at my nape. My nerves are running rampant, I haven’t been alone with Tamlin since I left with Feyre. 

I hear a knock at the door. I dismiss the maid before she can answer it. I know it’s Tamlin, he has always been punctual. I can already smell his scent before I even open the door, the smell of spring grass and dirt. I open the door and take a long look at the male who was once my closest friend and lover. His green eyes roam over my body, taking in the changes I’ve made since the war.   
“Hello Tamlin, Welcome to my home.” I say tersely. 

I walk towards the library and gesture for him to follow me. I’m glad he got here before the human leaders arrived. I can feel him looking around and cataloging the estate. It’s not as grand as his, but it’s not bad. 

I know that he is watching every move I’m making. I don’t know if I’m still reeling from last night, but I’m finding it hard not to stare. His tunic and trousers are cut to show off his muscular physique. I can tell that he hasn’t been taking it easy and has most likely been training like crazy. My traitorous body starts responding to my roaming eyes. I quickly turn towards the window and shove my hands into my pockets.

“You look well.” Are the first words that Tamlin has spoken to me. There is a hesitancy in his voice. There are so many things left unsaid between us. “Tamlin, I can never fully explain things and I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just hope that can form a professional relationship for the sake of all of our people.”

I turn slowly to face him, my body finally back under my control. He is staring off into space, I can only imagine what he must be thinking. I walk slowly towards him and reach out and touch his shoulder. I can feel his muscles tense as he looks at me. All the pain and worry drain from his face as he wraps me into a tight hug. 

I step out of his embrace just as the human leaders arrive. The maid shows them to the library. I make all the appropriate introductions. The meeting is to help divide land rights and see what the Spring Court can offer to help their closest neighbors, humans. Tamlin has grown to understand the struggles the humans can endure during the frigid winter. Tamlin has agreed to give the humans access to his lands during their winter. He will allow them hunt and farm. He has even agreed to help them build a road and have patrols to monitor it and keep the humans safe. 

Of course, despite the war and all we fought and lost to help them, they still fall prey to ridiculous superstitions and fears. Trying to explain to a human about things such as the Bogge and the Naga is giving me a headache. After hours of listening to the constant back and forth, I decide to end the meeting for the day. I open the estate to anyone wanting to stay, the humans all declined. Tamlin, accepted. I show him to his room.

I turn to leave, he reaches out a hand to stop me. “Would you like to grab a drink, I know I could use one after today.” He asks me nervously. 

“Sure, I can show you the tavern that Jurian and I frequent. It’s not fancy, but the liquor is good.” I reply. The walk to the tavern is filled with a heavy silence. It’s not completely uncomfortable. Once we arrive, I can tell that Tamlin is having second thoughts as he takes in the building and peeling sign. 

I grin at him and open the door for Tam to enter first. Every head in the tavern turns to us as we enter, including Jurian. I haven’t seen him since our encounter last night. I can feel my face heating as he looks towards us. He raises his mug in a greeting and then returns to one of his poker games. 

Tam and I fall into an easy conversation, catching up with all that has happened since the war. The free flowing alcohol is definitely making it easier. Several mugs of ale and multiple shots of whiskey later, we stumble out of the tavern. Facing the option of staggering home or winnowing, Tam chose to winnow. He winnowed us both directly to the hall outside of his room. Tam seems to sober up pretty quickly as he asks quietly, If I would like to come in. 

I giggle letting the alcohol make decisions for me and wave for him to open his door. I enter his room and look around, it is just like every other room. I can feel his eyes watching me. I turn to see him staring at me with fire in his eyes. I look between him and the bed as I’m weighing my options. 

What the hell, after last night, I need a release from more than just my hand. I grab his face and pull him down into a fierce kiss. He crushes his lips against mine and he opens his mouth and my tongue begins a war with his. There is nothing gentle about this, I’m on fire and need him to soothe me. 

I reach up and grab his hair pulling his head back. Tam lets out a growl and instantly freezes. I let out a deep laugh, it’s good to see that he remembers the rules. 

I press my mouth against his ear and whisper, “You know what to do and how to act, right?”

\--Yes, Master he replies softly. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you” I say as I pull harder on his hair. 

\--Yes, Master he almost shouts. 

Good, very good. I pull him down into another ferocious kiss. I can feel the impressive length of his cock hardening against my abdomen. I pull back and bite down on his lip, forcing him to let out a moan. 

Tam tries to press his cock against my hand, I pull it back and he growls again.

Tsk, tsk, my Little Beast, you know the rules. He instantly quiets and then stills his entire body. My cock is harder than it has been in a long time. I need to feel him touching me. 

“Do you want to touch me?”

\--Yes, Master

“Remove my trousers” I jerk at the feel of his skin against my cock. On your knees, my Little Beast. 

\--Yes, Master

“Do you want to suck me?”

\--Yes, Master

“What are you waiting for?” The feel of his mouth and tongue against my straining cock cause me to gasp. I pump my body against his face. I can feel his nose pressing against my navel as I fuck his face. 

I feel my orgasm building. ‘Damn, I must be out of practice if this is all it takes. I stop moving and look down at the sight of a powerful High Lord on his knees, with my cock in his mouth. “I’m going to cum and you are going to swallow it all, not a drop can leave your mouth.”

He can only nod in response with my cock fully in his mouth. My orgasm rips through me as I blow my load into his eager mouth and moan loudly. As my orgasm rips through me, I look towards the door and see that we had left it open. Jurian is watching, his eyes are burning with raw arousal. I can see his erection pressing against his pants. He slowly rubs his hand up and down that length and smirks at me as he walks away. 

My attention turns back to Tam. He is licking the remnants of my release off of his lips. 

“Would you like to touch yourself?”

\--Yes Master

“Stand up, take off your clothes. All of them.”

\--Yes Master 

He stands before me in all of naked glory. His cock is standing up and I can see him straining against his basic urges to grab his cock. 

"You may touch yourself”

\--Yes Master

He begins pumping his hand up and down his cock. There is already pre-cum beginning to leak and bead on the tip. Tam just stares at me, fire in his eyes, as he pleasures himself. 

“Stop. Now.”

\--Y-yes Master

His cock is trembling and I know he can think of nothing but his release. Like a good puppet, he waits. 

\--Pl-please Master

“You can begin again, but you must go slow.” I drop to my knees and lick the precum off the tip.”

\--Please Master, please

“I’m going to reward you for your good behavior.” I drop to my knees and take the entire length of him into my mouth. I begin moving my mouth up and down. I can feel his orgasm building. I pull back, my spit leaving his cock wet. “Do you want to cum?”

\--Yes Master

How badly I ask as I take him back into my mouth. 

\--Badly Master, please I’m begging

I give one hard suck and sit back on my heels. “Fine, my Little Beast, you can make yourself cum.” His legs are trembling and I know he is struggling to remain standing. I enjoy watching his muscles flex. With no warning, I lean forward and take him into my mouth as he blows his load. I gladly swallow every drop. 

I get dressed and prepare to leave. 

“Do you want to stay?” He asks shyly. “No. Get some rest, there are more meetings tomorrow.” I leave without so much as a backward glance.   
I enter my room, still feeling high from my release. 

I notice something on my desk. Just a small, plain envelope. I open it to find a small slip of paper with a handwritten note on it. 

“Next time, it’s you on your knees” -Jurian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the next chapter will focus on Jurian and his newfound attraction to Lucien.


	4. Meeting the queen and getting action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jurian meets the new queen and struggles to keep his mind on the meeting. He finally gets the chance to see Lucien and a visitor catches the end of the visit.

Chapter 4

I never thought I would be jealous of Tamlin the Tool, yet here I am, wishing I was on my knees. Hopefully, Lucien gets my note. Hopefully, it raises his blood pressure to match my own. 

Attempting to get ready for bed with an erection is hard (pun completely intended!). I debate about calling for Mariane, but I don’t want to be callous and use her for my own pleasure. I need to just get in bed, relax and sleep. I have a long day tomorrow. I’m off to meet the new mortal Queen, Yedira.   
I’m woken up by a maid, not Mariane. She keeps her head down as she sets my breakfast on the table and proceeds to stoke the fire. She averts her gaze, avoiding looking directly at me. I can see her cheeks redden when she notices the way my sheets are held up by my morning wood. Once she opens the curtains, I send her on her way. I need to prepare to leave. Mentally willing my cock to listen. 

I need to travel to the castle today, so I’m making sure to look presentable. I quickly bathe and get dressed. I send a servant to let the stable boy know to get my horse ready for the trip. The only information I have about Queen Yedira is that she is young and eager to have this meeting.   
In my haste to leave, I pass by the library. Lucien, being the morning person that he is, is preparing the library for his rounds of meetings today. He catches my eyes and I can only hope the heat in his gaze will burn for me this evening. I raise my eyebrows and give him a smirk as I saunter past.   
I greet the stable boy and mount my horse. I don’t enjoy meetings, but the time to ride and just feel the breeze and feel life around me, is worth it. I mentally run through what little information I have about Queen Yedira. I know she is supposedly gorgeous. I’ll be the judge of that….I’ve seen plenty of beauty and ugliness in my time. I keep the horse at a steady gallop on the way. As I near the castle I slow to a trot. 

Castles are so foreign to me. I’m not sure why a family, or I guess, a monarch, would need such a large home. Drafty, damp, and empty. Give me a small estate or villa anytime. I slow the horse to a stop and I am greeted by a stable boy who takes my horse and directs me to a servant who will take me to the queen. I was escorted to the throne room. I still have ridiculous anxiety about throne rooms. I have to remind myself that I am not trapped in a ring on the finger of that Bitch anymore. 

I bow as I approach Queen Yedira on her throne. She is a beauty and younger than I expected. She can’t be more than 20 years old. Her golden blonde hair falls in ringlets framing her face and going down her back. She has caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips are painted a bright red. I can see why people call her a beauty, I should find myself attracted to her, not having my thoughts wonder to a fire haired Fae. 

Queen Yedira tells me to rise and to approach the throne. “You must be the famed soldier that helped win the war.”, she says. Her voice has an almost musical quality to it. “Yes, but you can just call me Jurian.” I reply with a smirk. She tilts her head back and lets out a breathy laugh. “I like you.” Queen Yedira takes me on a tour of the castle as we head to the office set up for this meeting. 

The office is a cozy space, comfortable chairs and fireplace. The chairs are covered in a deep red velvet that makes my mind wander. I can imagine sitting Lucien in these chairs and having the young queen sitting on his lap. I can imagine tasting him on her lips. Shit! Shit! I need to get my imagination under control. I quickly sit down to hide my body’s reaction to my thoughts. 

Surprisingly, the meeting goes smoothly. She doesn’t have most of the reservations and superstitions about the Fae. It definitely makes my day easier. I try to keep my mind from imagining all the things I could do to her and Lucien. Queen Yedira is making it difficult to not focus on those kinds of things. Her biggest concern seems to focus on the mating process with the Fae and how they can mate with humans. I tried to explain to her that I don’t see that being a big issue seeing that most mortals still hate the Fae. The young queen seems to have her mind set on experiencing everything the Fae have to offer, including their bodies. I don’t see her having a hard time attracting any male, human or Fae.   
Listening to her questions about the sexual activities of the Fae has my attention turning to the image of Lucien standing there, arousal clouding his face, as Tamlin the Tool takes his entire cock into his mouth. Once again, I need to think about anything else. Boils, warts, frogs, anything to get my body back under my control. 

Once some informal documents are drawn up, outlining the trade negotiations and some questions that need to be answered. I let her know that my Emissary will be coming by in the next week to get more specifics on everything and make it official. I’m not sure who will burst into flames first, her or the Fae currently holding my attention?

I head out to the stable and quickly retrieve my horse and head back to the estate. 

A stable boy greets me on my arrival and takes my horse. I quickly stride into the estate and head straight for the library. I think sometimes that Lucien must sleep in there. I have to stifle a laugh when I see him dozing in a chair in front of the fireplace. 

I lean down and brush my lips across his cheek and whisper into his ear, “Wake up my pet.” I feel his eyelashes flutter against my face, like butterfly wings on a flower. “I take it the meeting went well?” is Lucien’s reply. I stand up and glare down at him. “Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” “No, I’m waiting to see how you are planning to get me on my knees.” He replies with a snark to his tone. 

I move with a speed he doesn’t expect and I have him on his knees and his ponytail gripped firmly in my hand.   
“Is this what you expected?” I ask as I force him to look at me. The intense heat and arousal clouding his features cause my body to react. He has flames dancing across his fingers. I want to feel that heat on my cock. It begins straining against my trousers. He licks his lips and waits for direction from me. 

I begin to unbutton my pants and he reaches up and tentatively takes over. I can tell that he isn’t used to giving up control. He takes over with more confidence after a low moan escapes my lips when his hot fingers brush against my sensitive head. Sensing that I am pushing my limits after the past few days, he takes my entire length into his mouth. I can feel my tip hitting the back of his throat. That alone almost pushes me into orgasm. He withdraws his head slowly, looking up at me the entire time. He reaches up with his still hot fingers and begins to massage my balls. He strokes them at the same speed of the constant moving up and down of his mouth. I need to get laid more if this is all it takes to push me to the breaking point. 

“My pet, you’re going to make me cum. I want you to swallow every drop.”

The heat in his eyes is the only response I get before I explode into his mouth and down his throat. As my cock spasms in his mouth, I notice a shadow at the door. 

Tamlin the Tool is standing there. Eyes wide and full of anger or arousal, I can’t tell. Lucien follows my gaze and looks up as he stands and swallows that last of my load. I grab his face and kiss him and enjoy the taste of me inside his mouth. I never tear my gaze away from Tamlin who hasn’t stopped staring yet. 

This will either end very well or very poorly.


	5. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit from a mate!

Jurian POV

Tamlin the Tool slams the door as he stormed off. Lucien jerks his head to the door. “Oh, my gods, was that Tamlin?” He sounds almost panicked. “Yes, my pet, is that a problem?”

“It can be. This was a mistake. I need to go clear things up.” Lucien says as he quickly wipes his mouth and gets up.                

I put myself back in my trousers and head to my rooms. Their lovers quarrel isn’t my concern. I got what I wanted. I change into clothes for sleeping, wash up, and head to bed. A nice stretch and a yawn and I fall asleep.

Lucien POV

“Cauldron, Tam, open the door, I can explain.” I’m near begging, I need to make this right.

“There’s no need, I don’t own you. Let me be, I’m going to sleep.” Is the only response I get from him through his bedroom door.

Shit, can this get any worse?

Early the next morning, I realize I shouldn’t have asked that. As soon as I wake up, I can feel the bond between Elain and I pulsing more than normal. Just as I walk into the dining room, Elain and Azriel appear wrapped in shadows.

Mother’s tits, I don’t need this today.

“Hello Elain, Azriel. What can I do for you both?”

Elain nervously steps forward, “I wanted to spend time with you here, I could use the change of scenery.” That is not what I expected to hear. My heart leaps at the thought of spending time with my mate. Her timing could not have been worse.

She turns to Azriel, “I’ll see you in one week. Make sure to water my plants.” Just like their sudden entrance, he disappears into shadows.

I’m still recovering from the shock of knowing my mate will be here an entire week, as Elain lightly brushes a kiss across my lips.

The simple touch causes my body to react instantly. She glances down and notices the obvious reaction my body had to her kiss. She looks up demurely through her lashes, her cheeks turning red, and says, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This next week will be a nightmare. I hurry to the library, any thought I had of eating breakfast disappears. I just need to get through these meetings.

Tamlin is already in the library when I walk in. Before I can even speak, he puts up a hand to stop me. “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I have no right to be jealous. Let me make it up to you, let’s get drinks tonight. Me, you, and Jurian.”

Oh gods, this is going to be my death. Having lunch with my mate and then getting drinks with BOTH of my lovers. I can already feel the blood rushing to my cock.

I’m able to muddle through the meetings. I have no idea what was really discussed, I couldn’t pay attention. My thoughts kept wandering into the risqué arena and then I had to concentrate to get my traitorous body in check. I escape from the library as soon as the meetings are ending for the morning. I make it back to my rooms with no interruptions. I just want some space to relax before my lunch with Elain.

I notice a package on my bed. I open the box and lift out the card.

‘Lucien, I saw this and had to buy it. The red reminded me of your hair. Maybe, by the end of the week, I can model it for you. –Elain’

I gently part the tissue paper and I’m shocked to see flame red, scandalous lacy under things. Cauldron boil me, I am going to spontaneously combust. I run some cold water over my face and get better control of my body before heading out to meet Elain.

I can’t believe that my sweet, innocent, mate is exploring her wild side. I’m not complaining, I’m just feeling like I am in some dream world. I’m either really lucky, or cursed.

I make sure that I look presentable as I prepare to meet Elain for lunch. My luck continues to worsen, I run into Jurian on the stairs. He smirks at me, “Hello my pet. I hear we are having drinks tonight. I can’t wait.” He says over his shoulder as he walks away.

I head down to the dining room, completely nervous. I have no idea why Elain has decided to come here this week. I haven’t noticed any emotional disturbance through the bond. She doesn’t notice me approach, so I have the ability to observe her for a moment.

She looks amazing, I can tell that has been spending time outside, she has a gorgeous glow to her skin and her hair has lightened from the sun. She has gained back the weight she lost in the beginning when she quit eating. The way her corseted dress fits her is causing her breasts to be pushed above the top. I just want to kiss that space and see if it tastes as good as I hope. I need to stop this train of thought, my member is already half hard.

Her gaze drifts towards me and I can see the appraising way she is taking in my appearance. I have toned up quite a bit living here in the mortal land. Judging by the heat on her cheeks, she approves of the changes.

Shit. I am going to combust this week.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Something in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** NSFW ***
> 
> Lucien suffers through meetings. Jurian takes a walk through the garden. They each have a surprise waiting.

Lucien POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I am going to spontaneously combust, explode, turn to ashes and blow away. I need to get my body under control before I see Elain. I can feel her desire through the bond. After a few calming breaths, I push open the door and approach Elain as she stands next to the table.

I pull her chair out and help her sit down. I take my place across from her. I can’t help but notice that she seems more confident, more at ease. Her skin has gotten a rosy glow and her eyes are bright. This is a far different Elain than the one I last saw in Velaris. I almost choke on my drink when Elain starts to tell me about the different smut romance novels she has been reading. She wants to experience things for herself.

“I do have a room next to Feyre and Rhys when they are at the townhouse. Judging by the sounds that she makes, I want to experience things.” Elain says in a matter of fact tone. “I’ve seen pictures and read descriptions, I want to feel it. Feel another person inside of me.”

Once again, I choke on my drink.

Elain proceeds to tell me about dreams that she has had and the way they make her feel like she’s on fire. I have to grip my fork to keep my hands from grabbing her and taking her there. I almost lose control when she talks about her attempt to pleasure herself. The fact that my sweet Elain is being this open is mind boggling. This is the same female who refused to wear pants into battle.

“Lucien, do you know how many females you have taken to bed? I know it’s probably quite a large number, you have been alive for centuries. I’m just curious.” Elain begins rambling.

“I am not sure I can give a good estimate. I can tell you that not all experiences are equal. There have been times that I can’t get enough and times that I can’t wait for it to end.” I hope my voice isn’t giving away my reluctance to talk about this with her. I am not even sure if I should bring up the fact that I have been with both, males and females. The Fae are very open, gender doesn’t play that much of a role in arousal.

As we finish lunch, I pull out her chair and help her to her feet. She turns to face me and runs her hands down my chest as she rises to kiss me. I feel her tongue tracing my lips and I open my mouth for her and soon my tongue is battling hers. I pull away before I can lose control and take her on that table in front of all the servants.

“I’m sorry to end our lunch so soon, but I have to return to the meetings.” I tell her as I calm my nerves.

“I’ll see you tonight I hope,” Elain says. “I think I’ll walk around the garden, I can use some air.”

I hurry to the library the meetings have already started. I take the seat next to Tamlin, he raises his eyebrow when he notices the blush in my cheeks. I turn my focus to the mortal lords discussing plans they have and ideas on how to make the situation beneficial to both parties. Tamlin looks like he is completely enraptured by the discussion, which is why I jerked when I felt his hand on my thigh. I glance over at him and his face gives away nothing about what his hand is doing.

I press my hands forcefully against the table top. I am going to lose control. Elain kissing me. Tamlin stroking me. I don’t know how long I can handle this. His hand slowly goes higher and gently grazes across my cock. I am already hard. I can feel Elain’s arousal through the bond. I can’t imagine what she is doing. Tam begins to unlace my trousers and frees my cock from them. He continues stroking me. Going faster as I approach orgasm. I’m not sure what he plans, but I can’t blow my load on the table. He reaches out and takes his napkin and gently wipes his mouth and transfers the napkin to the hand stroking me. Once I realize he plans to finish me off, I find my fingers leaving marks on the table with the force I need to keep from moaning. My release rolls through me, Tam manages to keep it all in the napkin. He brings the napkin up to his mouth and gingerly tastes my cum. My hands are shaking as I put my member back in my trousers. I can’t believe that just happened. If the mortals had any idea what was happening they would be appalled. I know that they aren’t as open to males being with males.

Jurian POV

(Taking place at the same time as the meetings)

I decide to hang out at the estate. I try reading, I try taking a nap, but I’m too hyped up and restless. I am really looking forward to the plans for this evening. Maybe I should take a walk around the garden?

The garden has many hidden alcoves where you can alone. I’ve taken my share of lovers there to enjoy carnal pleasures. I can’t help but think of what it would be like to bring Lucien here. As I’m walking down the path I hear rustling coming from the next alcove. I walk quietly towards the sound, I don’t want to startle whomever is making the sounds. Imagine my shock to see Elain sitting there with her skirts pulled up around her waist.

I know I should turn around and walk away, give her the privacy she needs. I see here teasing her lips and grinding down onto her hand. Just as she gets close to climax, she stops. She seems frustrated with herself. As I watch, she opens the front of her dress and exposes gorgeous, creamy skinned breasts. She takes a nipple and pinches it and causes it to look like a perfect little rosebud.

My feet begin walking me towards her, despite my good sense telling me to walk away. As I step into her view, she panics and tries to cover herself, but she is tangled in her long skirts. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. I want to offer to help you.” I say in a voice barely above a whisper.

Elain looks at me with a look that is a combination of fear and desire. “I’ve never been with a male, I want Lucien to be my first.” She says with trepidation.

“I can help you, I can show you how to do things on your own.” I tell her gently, “Is that ok?”

She gives me a small smile and answers with a quiet yes.

I instruct her to stand up and I take her seat. “You’ll need to sit on my lap, I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”, I tell her gently. “I must warn you though, I am aroused and you will be able to feel my member when you sit down.”

“Oh, ok.” Elain answers nervously.

I take her hand and guide her onto my lap. The feeling of her so close makes my cock twitch.

“Pull up your skirt like you had it before.” I take her hand and place mine over it. “Have you had an orgasm before?” I ask her. “Yes, but it was the result of a dream.”, Elain replied.

I guide her hand down to the waistband of her panties. I guide her down into them and I am shocked about how wet she is already. It will take her no time at all to shatter. I slide her fingers around he lips and collect moisture from there. I place her fingers onto her clit, she immediately tenses at the force of the sensation.

I hold her fingers in place. “Just relax, it can feel heavenly.”

She leans back against me as I push one of her fingers inside of her wet pussy. She grinds against her hand and leans his head back, “Oh my, this feels, oh my.” She stutters.

“Now, push another finger inside and rub the clitoris with your other hand.” I guide her other hand and show her the motions. She begins trembling against me, the smell of her arousal is my cock twitch in time with the movements of her fingers. “As the pressure builds, move the fingers in and out faster and press harder with your fingers.”

“Dear Gods! This feels fantastic. Oh Gods!” Elain is almost screaming.

I feel her whole body jerk with the force of her orgasm. I gently pull her fingers away from her clit and and lick her fingers clean. Cauldron boil me! She tastes like sunshine.

Elain stands up and begins to nervously fix her clothes. “Please, don’t tell Lucien about this.”

“I’ll never tell your secrets, unless you want me too.”, I say with a smirk.

She looks down at my arousal straining against my pants. She licks her lips nervously, “May I see you? Touch you?”

“You are playing with fire, but I wouldn’t turn down your request.”, I say through gritted teeth.

I gingerly pull out my cock. I have precum leaking from the tip. She takes her hand and tentatively touches just the tip. This female will be the death of me. I let out a growl as she strokes me from base to head.

“Does it hurt?” She inquires.

“No, not at all, I’m just holding back. I don’t want to frighten you, if you’ve never seen a man cum, it might be too intense for you.”

She continues to stroke me as I fight to keep control. As my release builds more precum leaks out. She stops stroking and wipes the liquid off and tastes it.

I grip her hand, “You should stop, Lucien should be the first you see.” I mutter through clenched teeth. She looks at me in awe, “Thank you for showing me this.”, she says quietly. “I should go now, I need to freshen up.”

After Elain leaves I begin to stroke myself and in moments hot lines of cum shoot onto the paved walkway.

“What the hell is happening around here?” I muse to myself as I make myself presentable and head back to the estate.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW
> 
> Exploring Elain's wild side.

Chapter 7

Lucien POV

Thank the gods this meeting is finally over. I stand up and turn to Tamlin, “That made the meeting infinitely more interesting.”

He just gives me a wicked grin, “I hope you are ready for a fun evening.”

I raise my eyebrow as my only response and excuse myself. I head back to my rooms and run a bath. It’ll be nice to relax and mentally prepare for tonight. I know Tam and Jurian don’t usually get along, so this is going to be interesting.

As I soak in the tub, I take in my own appearance. I now have nice muscle definition, I’ve even got a 6 pack. It has definitely helped my confidence. I lay back and close my eyes and just relax.

I must have dozed off because I suddenly find myself jolted awake by a sudden tug on the mating bond. I quickly grab a towel and climb out of my now, cold, bath. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk into my room, I need to make sure Elain is okay. I’m so caught up in my thoughts that it takes me by surprise to see someone in my bed and I’m even more shocked when I realize it’s Elain.

She is stretched out on top of the comforter, wearing nothing but the scraps of red lace I saw in the box earlier. She looks at me and I can see the blush creeping up her neck as she notices my state of undress.

Elain, my sweet Elain, is devouring me with her eyes. She puts her finger in her mouth and sucks on it as she takes her other hand and rakes it down her body. Suddenly, I no longer have my towel and I’m climbing into the bed.

“Well, hello Elain.”, I purr as I lay next to her. The smell of her arousal is making me crazy. I’m already rock hard and having to fight to control myself.

“I hope you’re not upset I let myself into your room? I couldn’t wait to see you, touch you.”, Elain says barely above a whisper.

I can’t even form words. I trace her lips with my finger. I cup her breast and squeeze her nipple through the lacy bra. This causes her to suddenly gasp and she bites down onto her lip.

“What would you like me to do, my love?”, I whisper as I nip at her ear.

“Touch me. I want to feel your hands on my body. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to be my first.”, she pants.

I situate myself between her thighs and hold myself up over her. I take her lips with mine and she opens her mouth eagerly and my tongue battles with her hers. She tangles her hand into my hair. I pull back and I’m almost blinded by her burning desire. I lower my mouth and take her nipple between my teeth. She pushes her body against my cock. With no warning, I let flames dance across my fingers and carefully burn the clasp on the bra, causing it to fall open.

Gods, she has the most beautiful tits I have ever seen. I take my fingers and trace one nipple while I take the other one in my mouth. The sounds she is making are going to cause me to lose control, especially if she keeps grinding against me.

I take my hands and push myself up so I’m kneeling and able to take in the vision before me. She is truly breathtaking. The contrast of her pale skin against the fiery red lace is divine.

“Lucien, please, touch me. I need your hands all over me.”, Elain gasps.

I bend down and take her mouth and relish the taste of her. I pull back and begin to kiss my way down her chest. I trail kisses down her abdomen. Kissing lower and lower. Her smell is intoxicating. I kiss around her panties and nip at the sensitive bundle between her thighs. She moans loudly, “More! Please!”.

I stop and look directly into her eyes, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Gods YES!”

I pull the lacy red panties down her legs. She is already so wet. I lick her opening and push my tongue inside of her. She tastes like sunshine and rainbows. I gently insert my finger and she lets out a gasp. I move it slowly, working her towards her orgasm. She is moaning so loud, I’m sure everyone in the estate can hear her. That makes me want to claim her even more. I feel her body spasm as screams my name. I savor every drop she produces.

Once her body has begun to relax, I kiss her and push my cock against her opening. I stop and ask if she’s sure, she can only nod. I enter her slowly, I feel her barrier. Just as I push past it I take her nipple in my teeth and bite down on it. She cries out and tears spring to her eyes. I stop to allow her to adjust to my cock. I slowly begin moving in and out. She throws her head back and begins to squeeze her own nipples.

I can already feel her body clamping around me. I move faster as my release builds, I suck her nipple and gently take it between my teeth. Suddenly, she spasms around me and yells, “Gods yes! Lucien!”. Feeling her release and hearing my name causes me to lose my control. I drive into her as I release my seed into her.

I slowly pull out and she winces from the pain. I grab my towel and wipe myself off and go to the bathing room and get a damp cloth. I delicately clean her off.

“Thank you, Lucien, I’m glad you were my first.”, Elain yawns.

“I’m honored you wanted to be with me.”. I lay down beside her and pull her against me. Within minutes her even breathing lets me know she is asleep. I gently get out of bed and gather my clothes.

I still have to meet Tam and Jurian. I can only hope that if Elain wakes up she understands why I snuck out. I’ll make sure to leave her a note and make it up to her.

I’m walking on clouds when I leave to meet up with the guys, I just made love to my MATE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few guys out for drinks. Enjoying themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little less smut filled, but still probably NSFW

Chapter 8

Lucien POV

I leave my room and head downstairs to meet Jurian and Tamlin. They are both joking around and I’m shocked to see them getting along so well. Tam noticed me first. “We were beginning to think you weren’t going to join us, especially after all the racket coming from your room.”, he says with a smirk.

“I’m here now, let’s get a move on.”, I say as I walk past them. Tam decides to winnow us to the pub. I’m glad, I’m still tired from my time with Elain.

The three of us walk into the pub and every person stops to stare as Tamlin walks past. This is the first time they have seen a High Lord. He doesn’t even appear to notice, he is busy telling Jurian a joke.

“Jurian, should we get our own table or join a poker game?”, I ask.

Tamlin answers before Jurian has a chance, “Let’s get our own table, we can join a game later if we decide.”

The barmaid brings us all big mugs of ale and leaves the pitcher at the table to refill our mugs as needed. My worries about this being an awkward evening are lessening.

“Jurian, have you heard anymore from Yedira?” I ask.

“Lucien! No work talk. We are out for a night of drunken fun!”, Jurian laughs.

I down half of my mug of ale and sit back to listen to the story Tam is telling.

Tamlin POV

After winnowing to the pub, we walk in. I ignore all the stares and whispers. Lucien asks about joining a game. “Let’s get our own table, we can join a game later if we decide.”, I answer before Jurian.

He leads us to a table and a barmaid brings our drinks. Lucien attempts to talk business, but Jurian shuts him down. I drink my ale and start to relax. I’ve been keeping myself in solitude for so long, I’m not entirely sure how to begin a conversation. I decide to start by telling them a story.

I had been out in the gardens, drinking. I had been drinking for hours. I was completely lost in thought and not really paying attention to anything. Once I emptied one drink, I just made another appear. I slumped down on a bench and stared at nothing. I must have dozed off because I was suddenly awaken by my need to pee. I know I’m alone, the manor has been empty for ages. I decide to just go on one of the many rose bushes in the garden. As I’m finishing, I hear someone and I look up into the face of an acolyte.

I start to apologize, but she stops me. “May I see it again?”, she asks. I’m still pretty intoxicated, so I’m like, sure, and I pull my member out again. She reaches out and touches it and I suddenly find myself completely hard. She starts pumping her hand and before I know it, I’m blowing my load onto the same bush. The next thing I know I’m waking up on the bench, covered in my own cum. I had jerked myself off while dreaming!

Jurian chokes on his ale as he begins laughing. “I bet you drink in the manor and not the gardens now.”, he snickers.

I give a grin in response. I look over to Lucien and see the blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks. I know he’s probably thinking of another garden rendezvous. That is a story for another day. “So, Jurian, you must have stories to tell from some of your many exploits.” I taunt him.

“I do, but I need more alcohol first. Luce, do you need a refill?”

Jurian refills all 3 mugs. I take a look around at the mortals in the bar. A rather attractive female catches my eye. I raise my drink to her and she blushes and looks away. I am beginning to understand why Lucien has decided to stay here.

Lucien and Jurian are joking about the estate garden, judging by the stories, I need to see this garden.

I feel a touch on my arm and look up to see the mortal woman that I found watching me earlier. “Would you like to dance?”, she asks nervously. Jurian and Lucien are both shocked into silence. “I’d be honored to dance with such a beautiful woman.” I reply. I take her hand and lead her to the empty dance floor. “I’m not as good at dancing as I used to be.” I tell her.

“That’s ok. I don’t mind,” she says. “My name is Sophia.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tamlin.” I spend the next hour dancing with Sophia. I forgot how nice it was to have a female look at me with warmth instead of hatred.

As we part on the dance floor, she stops me. “I live near the estate, maybe we could have lunch sometime?”, she asks tentatively.

“I’d be honored”, I reply as I lightly brush a kiss across her knuckles.

I return to find my friends both completely drunk.

Jurian POV

Lucien and I make idol conversation while watching Tam dance. The ale flows freely as we drink more than we should. The alcohol seems to be loosening my tongue. I blurt out, “Elain tastes like sunshine.”

Lucien jerks his head to stare at me. Before he can explode. I describe my encounter in the garden with Elain. Lucien begins to relax as he realizes I didn’t defile his mate. The conversation takes a delightfully naughty turn once Luce proposes the idea of both of us sharing Elain at the same time. Lucien describes in detail her body and how eager she is too please him and how she screams when she climaxes. This conversation is making my member ache for release. I can tell he feels the same way.

I excuse myself to go to the loo. I know I won’t be able to piss while I have an erection. I need to think of boring, unsexy things. I’m leaning my head against the wall over the toilet. Suddenly, I feel hands on me. Gripping me. Lucien leans forward and nips my ear as he says, “We should hurry, mortal men won’t be understanding and I think Tam is almost done dancing.”

I lean back onto Lucien as he continues to stroke me. He takes my pre-cum and uses that to lubricate his hand. He begins stroking me faster and harder. I feel my release building. He leans down and bites my neck, hard. The unexpected sensation pushes me over the edge. My cum shoots into the toilet. Lucien backs away, “I’m going to get another drink.”

I get back to the table just as Tamlin rejoins us. I can tell he has no idea what just transpired between Lucien and myself.

After a few rounds, we pay the barkeep and stumble out into the night.

Lucien POV

The smell of Jurian is still all over my hand. Our tryst in the loo brings a smile to my face.

We all stumble back towards the estate. We are all laughing and talking. It is a relief to have such an easy flow between us all. We enter the estate and all decide to head to our respective rooms to sleep off the ale.

I turn to tell them goodnight, and I’m shocked to see Jurian and Tamlin locked in a heated kiss. The sight before me makes me instantly hard. I tear my gaze away and head to my room. I enter my room at the exact moment Elain brings herself to orgasm.

This night could not get any better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut-less chapter. Just some fluff.

Chapter 9

Lucien POV

Elain quickly grabs the blanket and covers up. I walk up to the bed and gently caress her cheek, “My love, don’t be shy. Shall I run you a bath?” Her only response is a small nod of her head. I pick her up, blanket and all, and carry her to the bathing room. I place her gently on her feet next to the tub. I graze my lips across her forehead and leave her to have some privacy. While she bathes, I have the sheets replaced and light some candles. I want to just hold her and sleep. I’m dozing off laying on top of the comforter when Elain comes back into the room. She’s wrapped up completely in a towel. I direct her towards the armoire where I had the maid put some clothes for Elain. She grabs a modest night gown and goes behind the changing screen to put it on.

“My love, feel free to stay the night. I would like to sleep with my mate. No funny business, just sleep.” She gives me the most beautiful smile and walks towards the bed. She curls up next to me and gently kisses my cheek. This is something I could get used too, holding my mate.

I fall asleep savoring the warmth of my mate against me and the scent of flowers and wind that Elain gives off.

Elain POV

I can’t believe what Lucien caught me doing. He probably thinks I wasn’t satisfied by him. Which, isn’t true at all. I cover up with the blanket and will myself to disappear. “My love, don’t be shy. Shall I run you a bath?”, he asks me quietly. I can only nod as he picks me up, blankets too, and carries me to the bathing room.

He places me on my feet and leaves me alone in the bathing room. I sink down into the hot water. Spending time here with Lucien is making the mating bond even stronger. I thought at first I might reject the bond, now, I’m not so sure. He is much different than I anticipated. He cares deeply for his friends. He takes pride in his work. My only concern would be that if I accept the bond, I fear living so far from my sisters. We are finally getting to be a real family.

I finish my bath and wrap up in a towel. I’m unsure how to face Lucien. I know he has seen my body, he worshipped it earlier. Now, I feel shy and nervous.

I leave the bathing room and see that Lucien has fallen asleep on top of the comforter. He wakes up and looks over at me. He motions towards the armoire and I find a variety of clothes. I choose a modest night gown and get behind the screen to put it on.

Once I am dressed, I look towards the door and back to Lucien, trying to decide if I want to leave or stay here the night. “My love, feel free to stay the night. I would like to sleep with my mate. No funny business, just sleep.” Lucien says in a soft voice.

I smile and walk towards the bed. I curl up in the warmth of my mate and lightly kiss his cheek. I feel safe and protected. I realize, I could sleep like this every night. Curled up with my mate, the bond seems to purr with contentment.

As I drift off to sleep I find myself thinking being mated to Lucien isn’t as horrifying as I first thought. Maybe we can be as happy as Feyre and Rhys.

 

Jurian POV

What the hell was I thinking kissing Tamlin?! I find him to be attractive and the history I have with him is fascinating and I want to see how our friendship changes. That still doesn’t give me a reason to kiss him. I know I enjoyed it, but I can’t let it happen again. These meetings and negotiations need to end, I need to go back to my simple days and nights.

Maybe when Azriel comes back for Elain I can join them and go to Velaris. After all that has happened, I still haven’t seen the City of Dreams. I’m sure there are plenty of things to see and people to do, I chuckle to myself.

I walk past the door to Lucien’s room. I hear him speaking softly to Elain. Hopefully they take the night off so I can get some rest. I walk into my rooms and head towards the bathing room, a soak in the tub sounds delightful this evening. I fill the tub with steaming water and lower myself into it. The tension leaves my muscles and I just lean back and relax. I stay that way until the water begins to cool. I drag myself out of the tub and grab a towel and head towards bed. I drop my towel and blow out the candles. I’m asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Tamlin POV

This evening wasn’t all bad. I can’t believe I kissed Jurian, but it wasn’t the worst experience in my life. I’m glad we all went out and got the chance to let loose. It was nice to spend time with Lucien. I feared we wouldn’t be able to spend time together without trying to kill each other. Hopefully we can continue to rebuild our friendship. The same goes for Jurian, strengthening our friendship could be beneficial.

I would like for them to come to Spring with me. They can revel in the atmosphere at Calanmai. Plenty of females to entice them. I still need to make it up to Lucien after he completed the rite with Ianthe. I’m not sure he can ever forgive me. I do plan to take every chance to fix our friendship. I know he won’t move back to the manor in Spring, but hopefully he will come back to visit.

Meanwhile in Velaris:

Azriel is lounging on the balcony and sunning his wings. I hope that Elain knows what she is doing. I worried about leaving her there for an entire week. The only thing that puts my mind at ease is knowing that she is safe with Lucien. Her being his mate will have him protecting her at all costs.

I’m not sure how I will feel if she decides to accept the bond. She’s become my closest friend and bright spot in my dark days. I would never stand in her way, but I would miss her terribly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start delving more into each relationship and see how they fit together. If you have any suggestions for less common pairings....just drop a comment with your ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Elriel smut. NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay in updating!! Life got in the way. I'll try to update more frequently.

Chapter 10

Azriel

It’s been a long week worrying about Elain. My shadows have reported back that she is in no danger and seems happy. The more time she spends with Lucien, the more I’m concerned that she will accept the bond. Luckily, the week is over and I step into my shadows to get Elain.

I appear in the foyer of the estate and follow the voices to the dining room. Elain is having lunch with the last three males I would have expected, Lucien, Jurian, and Tamlin. Not only is she having lunch with them, she is smiling and enjoying their company. She quickly looks my way and runs towards me. “Azriel, I missed you so much! Want to join us for lunch?” Elain asks as she wraps me in a giant bear hug.

“How could I ever say no to you?”

I walk with her to the table and take a seat between her and Jurian. I’m taken aback by the way Jurian and Tamlin are talking to one another and the way they are looking at each other. Lucien looks at Elain like he wants to devour her, and judging by the way he smells of her, he has already devoured her at least once. The mating bond has still not been accepted by either of them though, interesting.

I relax and just watch this table of unlikely friends. I definitely get the feeling I missed out on a lot this week, so I send my shadows out to search the estate and the grounds. Listening to the conversations around me, it seems there have been some rather interesting escapades between these people. I just can’t seem to figure out all the ins and outs of this group and where Elain fits in.

I start to drink my wine as my shadows return. I almost choke when they relay things they sensed in the gardens and library. The sexual tension around her is thick enough to cut with a knife. My shadows leave once again to inspect the rest of the estate. The report they give me about Elain’s room, makes my pants instantly too tight. I shift in my seat and find Elain staring at me. She reaches out her hand and places it over mine. I can feel the heat in my cheeks as she looks at me. My cheeks only heat more when I feel her gaze traveling down my chest until she notices my, um, condition. I try to shift away, but she stops me.

“It’s ok Az, there is something about this place. No need to be embarrassed, I am sure your shadows have told you as much.”

I look into her eyes and see the longing and need mirroring my own. She takes my hand and excuses us from lunch. Jurian and Tamlin have disappeared. Lucien looks us both over with fire in her eyes. “Sweet Elain, you know where I am if you find yourself in need of my services.”, Lucien says as he leaves the table.

Elain blushes as she takes my hand and leads me to the stairs, “Az, I would like to show you things I have learned this week.”

“How can I say no to you?” I reply again.

She intertwines her fingers with mine as we walk up the stairs. I can’t believe this is the same female I dropped off a week ago. We stop in front of the door that leads to her rooms. I can smell her arousal and it makes my pants even more uncomfortable. She delicately brushes her hand across the bulge in my pants. “If you don’t want to do this, we can leave right now.”, she says with nervousness in her voice.

I take her hand and place it over my hard cock, “Does this seem like I want to leave?”

She opens her door and pulls me inside. My eyes are immediately drawn to her bed. She guides me towards it and has me sit down.

“Let me change clothes.”, she says as she walks towards the bathing room.

I scoot back onto the bed and lean against the headboard. I have never been this nervous with any of my past lovers. My tension grows as I scent both Elain and Lucien on the bed. Instead of decreasing my desire, it only serves to make my cock harder, if that’s even possible.

I begin to stroke myself through my leathers. I need to take this off. The shadows that have been writhing around me suddenly stop, so I look towards the bathing room. I am dumbfounded and speechless. My dear, sweet Elain is wearing nothing but a sheer silver robe that is open completely down the front. Her gorgeous breasts and their already peaked nipples, down her abdomen, and then her glorious mound. My mind freezes, my desire is wrecking me.

She sashays towards the bed and gestures to my hand, “Don’t stop because I’m here, I enjoy watching.”

Elain climbs onto the bed and straddles my lap. She leans down and brushes her nipples against my leathers. “Why don’t you take these off?” She begins unbuckling them and I stop to watch her delicate hands, I’ve dreamed of this for so long, I’m afraid if I move it will all be a dream. My leathers are unbuckled and pushed off of my shoulders. I wiggle my arms free and toss my jacket to the floor without ever breaking eye contact with Elain.

I shudder as I feel her hands tracing the tattoos on my chest and shoulders. Her hands trail back to my chest and trace my muscles. I feel like I’m going to explode and it takes all of my training to sit and let her explore my body. I close my eyes and lean my head back, so I can just feel everything.

I send my shadows over her body. Delicately touching her breasts and rubbing against her core. The moan she lets out is almost my undoing.

Her lips begin to follow her hands and I can feel her begin to grind against my cock. My shadows hold her still while brushing her nipples. I use the distraction to flip us over so that I am no on top of her. I take her face into my hands and stare into her eyes as I press my cock against her core. She loops her fingers into my waistband and tells me I’m overdressed. I slowly stand up and remove my pants. My erection is completely visible through my undershorts. She licks her lips as she takes in the sight of me. I slowly remover my undershorts and stand up so she can see all of me and the evidence of how much I desire her.

Elain

I can’t believe I am actually doing this, I’ve dreamed of touching Az like this. His skin is so hot to the touch and I can feel his shadows brushing against me. I moan at the contact.

Az flips me over so I am now under his glorious body. His wings flare as I grab the waistband of his pants. He climbs off of me and starts to unbuckle his pants. He slowly steps out of his pants and the sight of his cock covered by nothing but his thin undershorts makes me core turn molten. He removes the last scrap of clothes and my breath catches at the sheer size of him. I’ve only had Lucien as a lover and I’m not sure if I will be able to fit Az.

He walks slowly over to the bed and gently kneels next to me, “El, are you sure you want to do this?”

I answer by grabbing his cock and start stroking him. I have to squeeze my legs closed to keep from getting everything wet with the moisture from my center.

His shadows push my hands away. “Lay back my sweet Elain, let me cherish you.”, he says as he pushes me against the pillows.

His shadows begin to twist and wind around my breasts as he leans over and begins kissing my neck and trailing down my body to follow his shadows.

I let out a moan as he gently bites at my nipples. I arch my back, willing him to do more. His other hand palms my breast and squeezes it. He changes positions so that he is kneeling between my legs.

I begin to moan and buck my hips in anticipation for what is to come.

“Sweet Elain, if you can’t be still, my shadows will have to help.”

“I’ll be still!” I let out in a breathy moan.

He lowers his head and begins to feast on me. He swirls his tongue around my nerve bundle and I scream out his name at the sensation of his warm mouth and his cooling shadows together. I can’t slow my orgasm as I shatter with barely being touched.

Az laps up every drop of me. I pull his hair and pull him up to kiss his mouth, tasting myself on his lips. I delicately trace the scars on his wings and I can immediately feel his cock push against my entrance. He slowly enters me and I’m so sensitive I almost come again just as he fills me. Az makes sure he doesn’t hurt me and he fills me with his considerable length. Once I adjust to him, he begins to thrust in and out. He’s on his knees, watching where we are joined. I reach up and pinch my own nipple and moan at the sensation.

“Do you like that? Let me do it.”

I feel his shadows begin to massage my breasts and pinch both nipples at once.

He begins to speed up his thrusting. I feel my orgasm build and I scream his name as my walls constrict his cock. As my orgasm subsides, he quickly pulls his cock out and strokes himself as ropes of his hot cum cover my breasts and abdomen.

Once he is able to move, he leaves to get a damp rag to help me clean myself up.

“Sorry for the mess, I’m not taking any tonic and I was unsure if you were.”

“Thank you for that consideration. I’m still new at this. I’ll make sure I see Madja when I get back to Velaris.”

He stretches out next tome and I curl up with him. His wings wrap around me and I have never felt more safe. I immediately fall asleep.

Azriel

I can’t believe I’m laying here, holding Elain as she sleeps.

I feel Rhys knocking against my shields. “Is everything alright? We expected you back by dinner. Should I send help?” Rhys asks.

“No, I’ll be heading home soon, but don’t wait up.”

“What do you mean?! Az, what are you doing? Az?!”

I smirk and shut him out as I drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
